30 Ways to say I love you
by TheLogicalDreamer
Summary: A series of One-Shots of our favorite love square saying, "I love you" Requests or suggestions welcome. Also posted on Ao3
1. Blurting

"Hey, guys! Here is an all new story! I haven't written in awhile so please be kind.

\- Shay

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

It was a beautiful evening. The sky was a pleasant mixture of gold and red with a deep bluish purple peeking through. The moon sat opposite of the setting sun in a giant ball of white, with little twinkling stars around it like jewels.

Chat Noir couldn't help but sigh in contentment at the scene of Paris before him, as he sat on the Eiffel Tower waiting for his partner so they could start their patrol.

Ah, Ladybug. The true jewel of his life. Was it the way she swung from building to building with such grace and carefree spirit that made him drawn to her? Or the way she bravely stood up to any Akuma in order to save innocent people? Or maybe even those moments when they were alone and they could just talk and he can make her face light up with laughter after he told her a de-light-ful pun? Or those soft moments when she just sat with him silently after he had a rough day. She was just amazing.

Instantly, he felt his heart speed up and his breath leave him as the red and black spotted heroine landed next to him. His inside lit up in flame when she smiled at him.

"Hey, Chat! Are you ready to patrol?" She asked in her honey sweet voice of hers. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail over her features. Her midnight hair was in her usual two little pigtails, if not a little lopsided from swinging through the breeze over Paris. Her bluebell eyes sparkled with kindness, but also mysteries from her other life. Freckles scattered her cute button nose and her lips...oh her lips were the perfect shade of pink. They were so tempting, he just wanted to lean forward and kiss her with all that he had. He wanted to claws out and show him who he was behind the mask! And then they will fall in love and get married and have 5 cats and three kids and-!

"Chat Noir!" ladybug shouted, waving a hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?" She looked at him with concern, "do you want me to just patrol tonight-?"

"I love you!" He blurted out without meaning to. He quickly covered his mouth with horror for letting it slip out. It wasn't the right time and not at all how he hoped he would tell her. She'll probably hate him now.

"Oh, Kitty." she murmured softly as she stepped closer to him, "I love you too. You're my best friend and the best partner a bug could ask for." she smiled gently and ran her hand through his hair between his cat ears.

He shivered at her touch and let out a soft noise of pleasure before realising what she just said. Inside he was panicking, she thought he only meant as friends? Maybe that's a good thing, save him from his slip up, but...he couldn't hide from her anymore. Well, this part of himself, the mask will have to stay on, unfortunately.

"No." He half whispered, standing up so he was eye level-ish (she's tiny) with her. "I mean, I love you as more than that. More than a partner, more than a friend. I love love you."

The way he said it almost made him feel childish, but he knew he got his point across when her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, Chaton.." she whispered and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry but, I have feelings for someone else…"

At that, he felt his heartbreak. He should have known his lady had someone else. He bet he was great. Someone who was just as wonderful as his lady. Someone better than him.

"...Someone out of my league." he gasped and opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand before he could interrupt her, "And I don't want to lead you on, Chat. I care about you too much.."

He watched her carefully and noticed as she averted her eyes and bit her lip in guilt. He took her hand gently, "You are extraordinary, ladybug, and he'd be a fool not to see it. You're smart, funny, kind, brave and above all, Miraculous." He smiled as she giggled and nudged him in the side.

She watched him thoughtfully for a few minutes, "I'm fortunate to have you in my life, Chat...I think I want to be able to love you too some day. If you'll let me." she looked at him shyly.

He couldn't keep the beaming grin off his face at her confession and nodded, "I'll be paws-itively patient while you do and when the day comes, I'll be here waiting."

She smiled and pecked his cheek softly, "Thanks, Chat." she looked up at the now purple sky, "Shall we patrol now?"

Chat nodded and gestured for her to go first with a bow, "After you, M'lady!"


	2. Shy Doves Coo

Chapter 2: Shy Doves Coo

"I love you."

Marinette didn't know what happened. One minute, she was staring at the back of her crush's head and lost in a daydream, and then next she was staring at shocked green eyes. The most beautiful green eyes in the entire world.

"What?" the angel in front of her asked, looking quite shocked and confused. He was biting his lip and his eyes flickered from Nino to Alya to his School bag and the window before flickering back to her.

"What?" Marinette repeated snapping out of her daydream and realizing what she said. "Ah!" She screamed, "no, no, no I said uh...shy doves coo?" She scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yeah, shy doves coo when they are shy.." she forced a giggle and begged silently for him to believe her.

Adrien shrugged and gave her a small smile, making Marinette squeak, "right…" he turned back around when an Akuma barged into the classroom.

"Chloe!" the Akuma yelled, of course it was Chloe that the Akuma victim was after. 11 out of the last 27 Akumas they had fought have been because of her.

"ugh, who are you?" Chloe crossed her arms looking at the colorful dressed super villain with arrogance.

"I am Hair Master! And because you laughed at my new hair cut, I'll give you the worst hair you'll ever imagine!" the Akuma had purplish tinted skin with long thick pink hair that was moving on its own, pulled back from her face with a black and purple bow. She wore a pink and purple suit with a belt around her waist with different hair supplies and a pair of giant scissors.

Instinct kicked in and Mari was in her feet ready to sneak off to be ladybug when the Akuma noticed and her hair pushed her back into her seat. "No one leaves without a haircut!" She shouted and did the same to Adrien who also tried to stand up, "You too, handsome!"

"well...this is a Hairy situation." Adrien mumbled, glancing behind himself to look at Marinette, making her smile slightly. Adrien was cute, trying to make her feel better, though the joke was cheesy and sounded familiar...

Alya and Nino made a run for it but Hair Master caught them and squirted hair mousse at them, causing them to get stuck against the wall.

The super villain then let go of Adrien and Marinette and put all her focus on Chloe, wrapping her hair around her.

Marinette knew she couldn't leave to become Ladybug and prayed that Cat Noir would show up soon. In the meantime, she eyed the Hair Master and noticed her bow. " the Akuma is in her bow!" She whispered which caused Adrien to look at her, "you sure?"

She looked at him in surprise and nodded, "yes, one hundred percent."

He nodded and looked up at her, "we should try to stop the Akuma until Ladybug gets here." He looked determined which surprised her, it looked really familiar…

She nodded, "Or Cat Noir." She pointed over to the Hair Master, "You find a way to distract her and I'll try to get her bow?" He smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan!"

The pair looked up and noticed Chloe was crying for her to keep the scissors away ("do you know how much I paid to get my hair perfect!?") and the class were either tangled in her hair or were stuck by one of her hair products. They glanced at each other before slowly lowering themselves to the ground behind their desks.

Marinette watched as Adrien crawled to the teacher's desk and grabbed the ruler. He glanced her way and nodded to tell her he was ready. She gave an awkward thumbs up in return, he was so cute.

She then watched as he jumped out in front of the akuma, "Hey, Rapunzel!" He shouted at Hair Master getting her attention, "I think you should let us go and give us your Akuma, because we all know you're just going to have a split end."

This made her furious and she had her hair rush towards him to try and capture him. He quickly fought it off with his ruler.

Marinette watched Adrien fight and sighed dreamily, he was perfect. She then snapped out of it and got to work, with Adrien's distraction she made to grab the bow, only to see a strand of hair coming towards Adrien that he couldn't see. "Adrien!" She shouted and jumped in front of it before it could hit him and slammed her into the wall.

She blacked out for a moment and when she could see again she watched as Adrien fought hard against the Akuma, rage in his eyes.

She let out a soft moan before picking herself up and running towards the Akuma and punching her right in the face, snatching the bow.

The whole class looked at her in shock and she shrugged innocently, "uh, Cat Noir showed me a thing or two that one time he and I worked together." She shrugged and turned to Adrien who looked confused and handed him the Bow, "Here, Ladybug should be here any minute, I'm….going to go tell the principle what happened!" She then ran out of the room to go transform.

A few minutes later, Ladybug swung in. "Sorry I'm late." She looked at the mess, "but nice work." She smile at Adrien making him smile nervously back, "uh, thanks." He mumbled his cheeks red and he handed her the bow, "the Akuma is in here."

She broke the bow and caught the purple butterfly, cleansing it and letting it go. "Bye, Bye little Butterfly." She smiled at the students and then ran out of the classroom.

Marinette came back a few minutes later with the Principal who gave them all permission to go home.

As she and Alya were about to leave the school Adrien ran after them "Wait, Marinette!" He shouted and skid to a stop in front of her. Alya looked at her with a grin and went over to Nino. Marinette blushed and looked at Adrien, "uh...yeah?" She bit her lip nervously.

Adrien bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "uh, are you okay?" He asked, concern in his green eyes, checking her over.

She blushed, "uh yeah, I'm okay, are you okay? You seem okay, but you're more than okay, you're great. Really great, perfect even...you're perfect." she rambled, but was cut off by Adrien's hand on her shoulder.

She slowly looked up at him and met his eyes. He smiled down at her, "Shy doves coo too."


	3. The Dark Times

Chapter 3: The Dark Times

Before the Miraculous earrings, Marinette was shy. She was friendly with everyone, but she didn't really have many friends. She was embarrassed by how clumsy she was. She could just be walking down the street and trip on a random cat. And then be bitten by that same cat! She was filled with bad luck and Chloe liked to make fun of her on a daily basis for it.

Thankfully it has flipped around since becoming Ladybug and if it wasn't for Alya she wouldn't be the confidant superheroine Paris looked up to today. She was finally free of the fear of not being liked or not being good enough. Thanks to Alya she developed a backbone, and thanks to Tikki and Chat Noir, she was free to be herself and not be afraid. She can stand tall on her own without fear of tripping or saying the wrong thing.

That is until Adrien is involved and her old self, comes tumbling in full force. What's worse as when she is transformed and she sees him. He must have put two and two together by now by all the times she's embarrassed herself around him.

Fortunately, the ladybug luck is on her side and she is able to snap out of her dazed Adrien fantasies in times of danger. She remembers she has a job to do and that is to keep him safe at all costs. That's hard, however, when so many Akuma are after him.

Like now, there was an Akuma in a light grey dress that fell to her charcoal tight covered knees with Black fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbow. Her makeup was done in dramatic and dark tones, except for two blue teardrops in the corner of each of her eyes. Her hair fell into a braid of strands of black and silver tied tightly by a white shoelace.

She seemed like a normal girl, but when she touched someone she would steal away their happiness and enthusiasm until all that was left was helplessness and sadness.

"Her name is Carrie," Adrien spoke quietly as they hid from the Akuma and Ladybug waited for her partner to show. "She's a Model I've worked with a couple times."

Ladybug looked at him curiously, her heart hammering in her chest, was she Adrien's girlfriend? She's a model? Of course, Adrien would pick someone who was a model!

"Her mom is a bit like my dad. Very controlling, always telling her what to wear, who she can spend her time with, what her hobbies are…" he trailed off, a hint of bitterness in his voice, "We're friends, well, as close to friends as we can get. We speak during breaks sometimes, when her mom is busy scheduling her next shoot. She told me about her idea of wearing a shoelace in her hair to show her silent rebellion towards her mother." He peeked around the chimney they hid behind towards Carrie and sighed, "I encouraged the idea and told her how brave she was to do it. Her mother didn't think so, she grounded her from the little freedom she had. Anything she loved was taken away….that's probably why she is taking away everyone's Joy."

Ladybug felt her heart clench in sorrow for the boy next to her and for the Akumatized victim. No parent should deprive them of what they love.

"The shoelace, that's where the Akuma must be!" Ladybug realized and looked towards Adrien, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll get your friend back, don't worry." she took a step back and grabbed her yo-yo, "stay here! Chat and I will keep you safe!" she promised and swung off to fight the Akuma.

She landed next to the girl and frowned, even in her transformation she can see that her eyes were red and the leftover traces of her tears. "Are you okay?" She asked her, genuinely concerned.

The girl turned to look at her, her dark eyes empty of emotion as she shrugged, "Where's Adrien?" she asked in a deep breathy voice, "He stole my happiness, so I'll steal his."

"Carrie, please, let me help you." Ladybug tried to reason with her, "I can help you find joy again…"

The purple butterfly appeared over Carrie's eyes and she clenched her fists and teeth as blind rage filled her. "That's not my name!" she shouted and looked at Ladybug with a truly sinister look on her face. Where was Chat Noir?

"I am Achlys." she hissed and raised her hand, "Give me your miraculous or pay the consequences."

"I'm sorry, Achlys, I hope I can help you in the end." she spun her yo-yo around ready to defend her attack.

Achlys screamed in rage and ran towards her, throwing angry blows at her, one after the other. Ladybug blocked each one but was taken off guard when she felt cold fingers against her cheek.

The Akuma had touched her and in an instant, all happy thoughts were drained out of her, even her lively red ladybug suit lost its color to a grey. She looked at Achlys and just felt tired. She lowered her guard, not really caring enough to fight her.

"NOOO!" She heard someone scream from behind her and a Black blur flew next to her and pulled her away from the Akuma to a safe distance. The boy in the catsuit looked at her with fear and guilt in his eyes. Did he feel guilty for not being there? She didn't see why or how it would have made a difference. Either he or she would have been affected. Looks like it was her this time.

"Ladybug." Chat spoke softly, his hands laying gently on her shoulder, staring into her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I was late...I…"

She placed her finger over his lips and shrugged his hands off her shoulders, "whatever." she shrugged, "I think I'll just hand over my miraculous and be done with it."

"what?" He gaped at her in shock, "No, absolutely not!"

"think about it, Chat, what's the point? We're just going to lose, and even if we don't, what good do we actually do for Paris? I'm a fraud. I put on this mask, but underneath, I'm just a teenage girl who can't even tell her crush how she feels." She slumped her shoulders and sighed, "I'm not brave, I'm not that hero you and Paris seem to put on a pedestal. I'm nothing important, I am nobody special. I'm just a clumsy idiot…I don't deserve the Miraculous."

Chat stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her into a hug. Did she really feel that way or is it the Akuma?

She didn't wrap her arms around him, but they stood there for a few seconds before he pulled away and looked at her, "Listen to me, Ladybug, you are the most amazing, kind-hearted, selfless person I have ever met. You are adored by the people of Paris because you prove to them every day that you are committed to keeping them and the City safe. And I love you for it."

She stared at him, love? He loved her? She felt something inside of her stir, her eyes flicked to where Adrien was hiding and then back to Chat's.

Her suit slowly startled to have a pink hue to it as her mind went into overdrive. Chat Noir loved her? Seriously? How was that possible? She was nothing! But not to him…but what about Adrien? He doesn't care about her, but It's okay because he's her friend. Their friendship was all they needed.

She stared into his eyes before she pulled him into a tight hug as she suit went back to its full red. She felt him wrap his arms around her tighter, scared that she would forget how incredible she was.

"we need to get the shoelace tied in her hair," she told him as they parted and she looked back at the Akuma. The "I love you" would have to wait for right now. She made a promise to Adrien.

"any ideas?" He asked her as he spotted the white string swinging from the end of her braid.

She took a step from him, "Lucky Charm!" she shouted at the pink and red ladybugs flew around her and left her item in her hand.

"A stereo?" she asked in confusion, looking at the red and black spotted item in her hands.

"What, are we going to dance the Akuma away?" Chat asked in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

She let her eyes wander, the Ladybug vision giving her an idea, "That's it, Chat!" she looked at him with a grin, "Dancing! Show her your moves." she teased him with a wink, "and I'll get the Akumatized item!"

He nodded and bowed to her, "Whatever my Lady suggests, but admit it, Bugaboo, you just want to see this Alleycat dance." He flirted back with a grin.

"You wish." she grinned back and swung off to hide as Chat laughed and jumped over by the Akuma with the stereo.

He pressed the play button and started to dance. "Hey, Black Beauty! Want to dance?" He asked as he spun on his heels MJ style, "it will be fun!" he sang.

Achlys paused for a second a look of conflict on her face before the rage settled in again. She ran towards Chat and raised her hand to touch him.

He quickly dodged her attacks, but she kept swinging her fists faster and fast until she had him cornered.

They had stopped under an overhanging outside a cafe and he raised his hand and shouted, "Cataclysm!" He touched the pole holding the overhang up and watched it rusted away and fall on both of them.

Ladybug was quick to act and landed next to the overhang. Panic filled her chest, did Chat get hurt? She pushed it off the Akuma victim and pulled the lace from her hair. She then pushed it off of her partner who instantly was on his feet and next to her.

She sighed in relief and pulled the string apart, breaking the Akuma's spell. The dark butterfly flew out of it and tried to run away, but Ladybug had other plans.

"No more evil doing for you, Evil Akuma!" she swung her yo-yo around to catch it, "Time to de-evilize!" She shouted and then watched as a pure white butterfly fluttered out, "bye, bye little butterfly!" She waved at it with a small smile.

She grabbed the stereo and threw it in the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted and the pink and red ladybugs flew around the city, making everyone okay again.

"Pound i-woah!" Chat was taken off guard by Ladybug hugging him tightly, "Thank you for believing in me."

He smiled and hugged her back, "Always." he promised her, "I'll always believe and care about you."

They heard a groan from behind them and saw Carrie looking around in confusion, "What happened?"

They explained to Carrie that she was Akumatized, but everything was back to normal. She seemed relieved at that but Ladybug could feel that she still didn't seem happy.

"here," she said, writing down an email address she had created to give to Alya for her birthday. "I want you to have this, if you ever feel lonely or need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you," she promised.

Carrie looked at the email with tears in her eyes, she hugged her tightly and backed away, "Thanks, Ladybug, I'll cherish it." she held it to her chest like it was the most important thing to her before she ran off to go find her mother.

Chat pouted at her, "So she can get your email but I can't?" causing her to roll her eyes, "and have you spam me with Cat memes? Not a chance." she teased.

She looked towards the chimney with a frown, "I need to make sure Adrien is okay.." she moved towards the building.

"I helped him off the building and told him to go home before I came to help you." Chat scratched the back of his head nervously, "About what I said before…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know." she sighed when she heard her final beep, "I need to go, bug out!" she called as she waved at him and threw her yo-yo to head home.

Chat watched with a sigh. Someday they will be able to talk about what he meant, but it seemed like she was accepting if his feelings and that is all that mattered to him. It gave him hope for the future.

Ladybug landed on her balcony and detransformed back into Marinette. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

Today has taught her a number of things, but number one was that belief and love was the most important thing to have. Not only does it break through to someone in the darkest times, it will help them heal. Friendship was a strong tool and Marinette cherished all the friends she had. So who cares what it was like in the past? She is happy now and she will strive to make everyone else just as happy.


	4. Movies and Friendship

AN: Hi! So it's been a while...but time goes by when you work every day. Honestly, I've been trying to write this chapter for almost a year now and I finally finished it. Honestly, I feel like I could have done better, but my writer's block has been in the way.

I hope you like it! My goal is to try and do all the ships in the love square and Ladrien for me is a bit difficult to come up with an idea for, but I tried!

I really hope you like it and hopefully, the next wait isn't so long! Thank you for patience!

\- Shay

Chapter 4:

"Right on, dude! I can't believe you swung this!" Nino cried out in excitement, holding out the four tickets in his hand, which were promptly snatched by his girlfriend who had to see for herself.

"Wow, this is /so/ going on my new blog!" Alya grinned, taking out her phone to take a picture of the tickets and then a selfie with Nino.

Dimensional Avengers was the biggest movie of the year. Everyone wanted to see it, even Chloe who had laughed in Max, Marc and Nathaniel's face about the comic book months before. Why was it so popular? Because Paris's greatest and hottest actors were starting in it! Thomas B. Evans, Karen Olsen and Chris Martin. Plus, a small cameo role by teen model heartthrob, Adrien Agreste. It was the talk of the town and everyone in the class was going to the big premiere that night thanks to Adrien pulling a few strings.

"It was really no problem, I know how excited everyone was to see this and I like it when my friends are happy." Adrien smiled at them as they made it to the park. He sat on the bench and looked at the time on his phone. "What time did you say Marinette would be here?"

Alya pulled out her phone and hummed, "Honestly, it was eight minutes ago, but you know how that girl is and being on time." She chuckled, linking her arm with Nino's.

Adrien frowned with concern as he glanced over to where the Bakery was. He knew Marinette was known to be late, but something felt off about today. "Maybe we should check on her, just in case?" he asked, looking back to his friends.

Alya looked at him and sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I'm sure she will be here soon, but if it makes you feel better, we can go," she smirked at him, "You seem awfully concerned about her."

"Of course I am, she's my friend," Adrien said, confused by her strange behavior.

Alya and Nino shared a look and shook their heads at his obliviousness. "How about you go over to see how she is and if there's something wrong you can just text us?" Nino suggested, causing Alya to smirk more squeezing his hand with approval.

"If you're sure?" Adrien looked at them, "Wait, I get it." he grinned at them, "You two just want to be alone. I can understand that. No worries." he winked at them, "Have fun, lovebirds!" He waved before running off, chuckling softly. They were perfect for each other, soulmates. Someday he hoped he and Ladybug would be like that. So in sync and in love. He sighed wistfully.

The ring of the front door of the bakery alerted Tom and his dear wife of a visitor and a possible customer. They looked up, squinting from the bright sun that was almost ready to set, to see Adrien coming in with a polite smile on his face. The baker let out a joyful laugh and waved his large hand at the boy his daughter was so fond of. "Adrien! It's so good to see you again! Are you here for Marinette?"

"Well, sir, Marinette was supposed to meet us at the park to go to the movies and I was worried when she didn't come. I just came to check on her." Adrien replied honestly, "I know that she can be late sometimes, but I don't want her to miss out on the fun."

Sabine walked out behind the counter and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Marinette would love that." she grinned over to her husband, who had began to make a special box just for the model of different pastries. Did the boy ever eat? She gently lead him from the door towards the way up to their home, "Go on up, I think she was doing her homework or sewing something and lost track of time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien smiled at her and headed up the stairs to their cozy and warm apartment. He loved coming over there. Everything felt so lived in and you can feel the closeness and love the family had for each other just radiating from the walls. Not one photograph had them frowning, they were all happy. He was envious. He wanted his father to look at him the way the Dupain-Cheng's did to Marinette. But he would never let jealousy take over, he didn't want to be the person Marinette first thought he was because he was friends with Chloe. He didn't want to lose such an amazing friend like Marinette.

After his glance around, letting the warm feeling overwhelm him, he headed up the stairs that lead to Marinette's bedroom. He knocked on the hatch and waited a few seconds. When there was no response he grew worried. Was she alright? DId she fall asleep? When he heard a loud thump he grew worried and his superhero instincts took over.

Without much of a thought, he pushed the hatch open and jumped inside, his arms in a defence position. What he wasn't expecting was to see Ladybug standing in the middle of Marinette's bedroom. "Ladybug?"

She turned around with a gasp, her cheeks instantly turning the color of her suit. "Adrien! I uh...what are you doing here?"

He stood up straight and frowned in confusion, "I could ask you the same, I came to get Marinette to go to a movie...where's Marinette?" he looked around the room and noticed that the room was indeed Marinette-less.

"The mov-Oh, Marinette, she's just...out!" she a look of realization crossing her face and scratched the back of her head nervously. "I'm here because I just wanted to make sure she was okay. She is one of the only people in her class that hasn't been akumatized and I don't want her, or you, to fall victim to Hawkmoth."

That made sense and was very smart, maybe if they could help calm the Partisans it can prevent them from becoming prey to akumas. It also kept them one step ahead of Hawkmoth. His Lady was so smart. He felt a dreamy smile tug on his face, before her words hit him. "Wait, me?" he questioned in confusion.

Ladybug stood up straighter, her head high and back to full confidence. She must have been spooked to see him there. It happens. "Of course, you and Marinette are the only ones left in your class, and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're important to me." she said sweetly, a soft smile on her lips.

"I love you…" Adrien sighed, "I mean, I love what you do for the city and how much you care about everyone's well being!" he finished quickly, his cheeks turning pink.

She blushed more and looked down, "Thank you, Adrien." she stepped towards him and kissed his cheek softly, "I should go." She saluted him and was about to leave when he stopped her.

:Wait!" he ran over and grabbed her hand, "Um…" he didn't think too far ahead when he stopped her, he just didn't want her to leave, he felt so much comfort in being in her presence, even out of uniform he felt this connection between the two of them that he has only felt once before with Marinette, but that connection was merely friends. WIth Ladybug, he couldn't hold in his love for her. She was everything to him and more. She was the sun to his moon. The chocolate to his croissant, the camembert to his Plagg-okay. Maybe he was getting carried away.

"Ladybug, I...I…" She looked at him with her big bluebell eyes and he was at a loss for words. He wasn't thinking, he was out of his suit, it would was a horrible idea, but his mind was overpowered by his heart. All at once, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek in return. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt, but from the look on his Lady's face, he was sure she knew.

She gave him a shy smile, "I have to go…" she whispered, before swinging out of the room,. "I love you…" he whispered to the empty room again, the words finally coming out. She was so perfect. If only he could truly tell her how he felt. He sighed and looked around, realizing where he was. Wait...where was Marinette?

Adrien ran back to where his friends were still waiting for him, his arms full of a box of pastries from Marinette's parents. Nino came over to him in confusion, "Dude, if you wanted a snack you could have just said." He joked, causing Alya to roll her eyes and step closer to Adrien, "Where's our girl?"

"Huh?" Adrien looked up at them, still dazed from his encounter with ladybug, "oh, uh, she wasn't there.." he trailed off, only to feel a weight fall into his back, but thankfully he was able to stay standing, the weight not so much.

Marinette jumped to her feet quickly and gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry! I went to Mme. En Tissu to get some more thread and lost track of time!" She scratched the back of her head in a way that sparked familiarity to Adrien. It was Marinette though, she always is nervous. He didn't understand it though. She has no reason to...was it him? She acted fine around everyone else...even Chat!

Alya shook her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It's all good, girl, we can just make the previews." she looked at her boyfriend and Adrien, "Shall we go?"

"Uh, yeah! Let's go!" Nino patted Adrien's back as he joined the girls as they started to walk away.

Adrien stayed where he was for a moment, his eyes searching the roof tops in hopes to find any flash of red. Even a glimpse of Ladybug would make his heart skip a beat. When he didn't see her he slumped a little in disappointment and ran to catch up with his friends.


	5. A Father's Love

AU: This chapter is a little different, it's a different love than the love square.

"He may be your father, but he ain't your daddy"

Chapter 5: A Father's Love

Adrien twisted at his ring with his head down as his father scolded him. It wasn't his fault that he missed his piano lessons, It's just he was up late the night before fighting an Akuma with his Lady and when he came home from school, he just fell asleep. You couldn't really blame him, anyone would be tired if the had a secret life as a cat themed superhero AND had a public life as a teen model. It was exhausting!

He nodded as his father spoke in his calm voice that held a hidden disappointment, he knew his father was disappointed in him. No matter what he did he could not please him. He clenched his fists trying to keep his emotions in check, if he showed his father even a sign of rebellion it would just make things worse. No movies with Nino, Alya and Marinette next week...if he just got through this grounding and stayed on his best behavior maybe he would get a little free-

"Adrien, are you even listening to me?" His father's voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to fidget with his ring even more.

"of course, father, I am very sorry about my behavior today and I promise I will try not to miss a class again." he looked up at him, his back straightening, trying to satisfy his father that he understood what he did was wrong.

"trying is not what i want from you. You will never miss any of your classes unless you have a photoshoot, or you are so sick you cannot leave your bed, is that clear?" Gabriel peered down at him under his glasses, "My son will be well versed in arts, as well as academic and sports, you are not just a teenage child, you are my son. You are expected to be great and be perfect."

"I understand, father." Adrien lowered his head sadly, "May I please be excused? I should go practice since i missed my class."

Gabriel nodded in dismissal, "Yes, i think you are correct. Go, I will not be joining you for dinner tonight."

Again. Adrien nodded, "Goodnight, father."he all but whispered as he turned on his heels and left quickly towards his room.

Gabriel raised his eyes from his latest design as he watched Adrien and his Bodyguard leave, his lips twitching, he was almost ready.

Adrien threw himself on his bed and let out an angered yell into his pillow. This was so unfair, so much pressure was on him because of who he was, who his father was and it wasnt fair. He wished he had a normal life...he wished that he had a family that loved him.

Plagg floated above his chosen in alarm, his feelings and emotions were so strong, even he could feel them and the only emotions he felt were for his lovely camembert! "uh, kid?" he tugged on his hair gently, "you need to calm down, okay? I can't protect you if you get akumatized."

Adrien looked up at his Kwami, his eyes red and puffy as tears rolled down his cheeks, "why doesn't my father love me?" he whispered so pathetically that the little god of destruction instantly turned serious. His kitten needed him...and he was the best chosen he's ever had, he couldn't lose him to Hawkmoth!

The little cat shaped being floated up to his face and hugged him. "I'm sure he does." he began, "he's harsh, but he might be hurting just as much as you are and doesn't know how to show it. He loves you, maybe a little too extreme, but he wants you safe." he let go and looked at the kid in the eyes, "Not all cheese have mold that you can see. Sometimes, it's in the center for a yummy surprise."

Adrien let out a soft laugh as he wiped his eyes, "that was actually helpful, Plagg, where did that come from?"

"I blame Tikki." Plagg made a face, "Sugarcube, always gets all mushy and sentimental."

"Speaking of, we need to go meet Ladybug." his eyes lit up when he remembered their nightly patrol. He got off the bed and turned on his ipod to play piano.

"hey, kid?" Plagg flew close to him again, the seriousness back on his face, "Don't doubt the love people have for you, it may not come in a way you expect, but the people who you love love you in return."

Adrien smiled and shook his head, "if you're doing this for extra cheese, its working." he laughed softly as he went to grab some extra to put in his shirt for an emergency.

Plagg chuckled and looked at Adrien's screensaver of Ladybug with a knowing look, "oh trust me, I know what I'm talking about…" he flew over to Adrien, "but I would like some cheese, please."

He laughed and threw the cheese in the air for Plagg to catch, "Oh, I love you my beauty." the cat spoke lovingly to the cheese, "Such a lovely color, is that a new purrfume? Its lovely, not to sound cheesy, but i could just eat you up...in fact…" Plagg threw the cheese in his mouth in one bite and moaned with happiness. "this...this is what love tastes like."

Adrien shook his head with amusement, its amazing that minutes before he was so upset over his father, but this gluttonous cat managed to change his mood so quickly. He wished his father was like Plagg...that was such an odd thought.

"Plagg?" Adrien held his hand out so the cat could land.

"yes?" Plagg asked with a pleasured glint in his tone from the amazing cheese he just consumed.

"I love you." Adrien petted him between the ears, causing the Kwami to start to purr. He moved towards the window, opening it up.

"i love you too, kitten." Plagg mumbled quietly, watching him.

"Plagg, claws out!"


End file.
